


Deal with the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill loves to wear skirts, Dip earns a tattoo, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel makes breakfast, bill gets a body, bill tricks dipper, dipper gets a nightmare, dipper has to deal with the triangle, dipper is not amused, mabel almost dies in the nightmare, makes a deal with a demon, yumm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been having nightmares involving the sock opera incident. He knew Bill had to be the culprit behind it. What he didn't know was that the demon was planning something he would've not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Make a Deal, Pine Tree!

Ever since the Bipper incident, Dipper has been having these weird hallucinations and nightmares about him being possessed once again. He would think of different ways to get rid of the nightmares by searching his books or even getting advice from Grunkle Stan, but nothing would work.

He knew it just had to be Bill that was causing these things because he was the only one Dipper knew to be a dream demon, and the only demon he knew that existed at the time. He tried not sleeping at all just to ignore the problem, but eventually Mabel noticed he was sleep deprived and she would force him to go to sleep or she would take out that bear puppet that she had to make his choice more easier.

Dipper would rather have nightmares than have that creepy bear stare at him. He could have sworn he saw him blink at Dipper one time, but Mabel said it was only part of his imagination.

The nightmare would start off as the usual. Dipper would wake up in the shack, lying in his bed and wearing the suit he wore for Mabel's puppet show. He stood up from his bed and sighed.

"Ugh, okay Dipper. Let's just get this over with."

Rubbing his eyes, he began walking downstairs and walked to the bathroom. He stared at the mirror, waiting for Bipper to pop out, break the mirror and make Dipper wake up panting and sweating. But this time, nothing happened. Instead, he heard small giggles coming from outside of the door.

"Huh? That's weird... This has never happened before."

Dipper slowly turned the doorknob, and crawled out the door.He stood up and scanned his surroundings, trying to follow the familiar giggles. There it was! He heard it again. This time, it sounded more clearer and he recognized the voice right away.

"Mabel? What are you doing here???"

Dipper questioned, his throat becoming dry.

"Follow me..."

Mabel whispered in the shadows.

She was nowhere to be seen, but her presence was merely there. Her voice didn't sound like Mabel though. It sounded more calm and smooth, while he very much knew his sister was an energetic and wildy obnoxious girl. But somehow, he didn't care.

He followed her voice outside the shack, without a care in the world. It was his sister after all, he couldn't just deny her like that. Dipper would do anything to protect her and certainly didn't want her to be apart of this nightmare. Sooner or later, he was into one of the deepest parts of the forest. He didn't know why Mabel would lead him here, but didn't question his sister's knowledge.

"Uh... Hey Mabel, what exactly are we doing here? I'm not doubting you, just asking."

Dipper questioned, while clearing a lump in his throat.

He wasn't worried, no. He just felt a little suspicious of why of all places, his sister would take him here.

"..."

No reply. He stopped in his tracks, wondering if she was still there.

"Mabel? Uh, hello? Mabel you there???"

Dipper began getting worried. When they were walking to the woods, he never even heard her speak, but somehow he still followed something and continued walking even though there was nothing or no one there to guide him. He's been walking himself alone to the woods. Why?

"Hahaha hahaha!!!"

That laugh... THAT LAUGH!?! It was Bill! How could he be so easily fooled?! Bill was behind all of this. Sure, Dipper already knew he was behind of the nightmare, but this one was different. This one had his sister. Bill was pretending to be Mabel's whispers so he could easily trick Dipper. Sooner or later, Bill appeared in his triangular form, landscape turning grayer than before. Has the dream always been so gray? Dipper couldn't remember, but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now, he had to deal with Bill.

"Heya Pine Tree! Miss me? Long time no see, kid!"

That voice... God how much Dipper hated hearing that again!

"Calm down kid. I'm not that bad. I'm just misunderstood! Let's just be on good terms here!"

Bill placed one of his hands to his left side, well left angle to be exact, and held out his other hand directly at Dipper.

"I'M NOT SHAKING ANY HANDS WITH ANYONE, ESPECIALLY YOU!"

Dipper growled.

"Yeesh, fine kid. I tried playing nice but now you really are getting hostile. You should try to be more relaxed Pine Tree. You need it."

The triangle joked.

"What brings you here anyway Bill?! I never summoned you!"

"I know you didn't kid, but I thought I could just come and visit my favorite little Pine Tree!

"You've been giving me nightmares for the past 3 weeks Bill! That sure was one long hec of a visit!"

Dipper scowled some more, this time face getting red with all the irritation he was holding back.

"I just love messing around with you! It's really entertaining! Oh! That reminds me, have fun!"

The triangular form snapped his finger and disappeared.

"Have fun with what-"

Dipper replied back, unable to finish his sentence due to the whole environment changing.

He would soon later find himself on the top of the light stage holding book 3 on his side, and noticed Bipper on the other end, standing there with a panting expression, while grinning deviously. He stopped panting suddenly, and his body direction was directed to the railing on his side.

He just stood there with the direction of his head looking down at the show stage. Dipper found this unusual. Suspicious per say. He didn't even move, he just stood there.

"W-who are you!"

Dipper regretted asking that question, especially since he in fact did know who this was. It was Bill for christ sake. They just established that a while ago. Bipper began taking slow and steady steps to the edge of the light stage. He began sliding his hand against the cold railing. Dipper flinched as he heard the other boy laugh maniacally.

"Bill!"

He yelled. He began feeling uneasy as the light stage began rattling.

"I miss this body Pine Tree..."

Even if Bipper was still staring down with his, well Dipper's, hair in the way, he could still tell that he was grinning. Dipper noticed a hand gripping on to the flooring.

"Enough of this Bill! What do you even want with me?!"

Dipper tried to calm himself down, hoping it wasn't his sister's hand that was grasping the flooring for the sake of her life.

"Look at your sister, Pine Tree. Isn't she wonderful?"

Dipper grew tense, knowing his theory was too good to be true. This was his worst nightmare.

"MABEL! NO!"

"DIPPER!"

Mabel cried, still trying to grasp the flooring.

"It'd be a shame if your sister accidentally fell, wouldn't it Pine Tree?"

Bipper laughed again, this time sounding louder than before.

Dipper's head was spinning as he tried walking closer to the possessed body that could merely end his sister's life. As Dipper moved closer, Bipper began sliding his foot slowly, in a shuffling motion. Mabel's fingers getting crushed, Dipper not knowing what to do.

"Take another step Pine Tree, and Shooting Star is gone!"

Bipper gave an amused smile, knowing Dipper would finally give up.

Why couldn't he just use his mind to control the dream? Did he fear it would only make it worse? He had powers here?! Why can't he use it to save Mabel and make Bill powerless?? Dipper thought for a moment.

"The powers don't work here kid. This may be your dream, but when you focus on one thing, you forget the other. You get me kid? Besides, I've already overpowered you while being in this position. Now, back to Shooting Star here."

"MABEL!!! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!!!"

Dipper ran without a train of thought, and tackled Bipper, or so he thought he did. Bipper actually levitated Dipper and threw him forcefully against the other end of the stage, which caused Dipper to get hit by the railing. As he gained consciousness, he heard Bipper let out a repulsive snicker.

"Oops! My foot accidentally slipped!"

He gave a smug look back at Dipper.

Dipper's facial expression sooner faded from anger to surprised and despair as he laid eyes on his sister's hand that was once gripping the flooring, now being gone in an instant.

"MABEL!!! NOOOO!!!"

Dipper gasped as he stood up and regained his balance.

"I guess you could say she was a real falling star!"

"You should have just did as you were told."

He continued.

Dipper started choking on his tears while rushing to the other side of the stage, grasping the railing looking down for a paralyzed Mabel. She was lying on the show stage, unconscious. Dipper wanted to jump down and have the same fate with his now probably dead sister, but something was stopping him. All he could do was cry and tremble in fear and dismay. What was trying to stop him from ending all this pain? Bill would, that's who.

"Calm down, kid. She's not that hurt. Besides, she's not even real. Just a fragment of your dream. Ahh, you should have seen the look on your face while she fell! I almost broke into laughter! Haha!!!"

Bipper turned his head, and stared at Dipper, trying to hold back his chuckling that was already escaping his mouth.

Dipper felt enraged and just wanted to push Bipper off the light stage.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm traumatized as it is, what else do you want from me?!"

Dipper growled, trying to hold back his tears.

"That's not even the beginning. The nightmares are going to start getting worse and worse from now on just to see how jumpy and emotional you can get!"

Dipper didn't say anything.

"I'll make the nightmares stop, kid. On one condition."

Bipper paused, waiting for Dipper's response.

He stared at Bipper teary eyed, not knowing what to say. He wanted to make the nightmares stop, don't get me wrong, but he really didn't want to make the same mistake he did the first time. Bill must have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

What if he couldn't handle the next few after that?! What if this time Mabel has a horrible death and he becomes traumatized for life?! He couldn't risk another horror show, especially if the people he loved were dying gruesomely. What if in one of his nightmares, he is the one to hurt Mabel?! But then again, it could all be a trick. Besides, it was just a nightmare. He could live with having them all the time. It wasn't such a big deal.

"The clock is ticking, kid. Tell you what, let me make it easier for you. What if I give Shooting Star some nightmares ay? Maybe even make her schizophrenic! How 'bout it? Does that make the decision easier for you?"

"W-WHAT?! NO!!! DON'T DO IT BILL!!!"

Dipper blurted out.

"Ahem, as I was saying. We seal the deal with a handshake for your sister's nightmares gone for an eternity! What do you say kid?"

Dipper was stuck. He didn't know if he should agree or not. He definitely didn't want Bill to give his sister nightmares and give her schizophrenia, but definitely didn't want to agree his life over to him either. He was left with no choice, but to say yes. He loved his sister too much and couldn't handle with the guilt of her suffering because of him.

"So what's the condition?"

Dipper replied as monotone as possible.

"Now we're talking! The condition is, you gimme a fraction of your soul and she'll be safe and sound! From me of course! Now what do you say, kid?"

Bipper grinned, and transformed back into his triangular form.

Dipper slowly raised his hand up, getting closer to Bill's hand and shook it. What has he gotten himself into...


	2. The New and Unimproved Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just barely finished chapter 2. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Blue fire engulfed his hand and swallowed his entire arm. It began leading to his chest and digging inside of him.

He didn't feel any pain when it happened. But a couple of seconds later, he suddenly felt a small tinge inside the upper part of his chest, feeling something rip apart from him.

The blue flames finally escaped his chest holding a bright blue light between it. It was the small part of Dipper's soul that he promised to Bill.

The soul was too small however. Dipper was relieved, he was glad that it was just a miniscule portion of his soul. He was afraid Bill would take way more than he intended, but also surprised that it was so small.

It looked like a tiny spec if he were to hold it in his hands. Dipper didn't know why Bill wanted such a small portion of his soul,but he guessed that the demon wanted to make himself a body.

A human body he hoped. The thing is, why would Bill need to make a body? What was he going to do with it? Bill was definitely planning something. He just knew it. And then another thought rammed his brain. Is it really that easy to make a human body with such a small fraction of a soul? Wouldn't the body slowly decay if it didn't have a certain amount? Dipper didn't really like to read too much into it, but was still suspicious over the whole thing.

It just didn't add up. But all that mattered was that Bill got what he wanted in exchange for his sister's safety. That's all he ever wanted anyways. For Mabel to be safe and sound.

Finally, the blue flames encircled the dream demon, causing the whole floor to tremble. Dipper was able to regain his balance and glance upon the demon once more. He was able to catch a glimpse of the soul engulfing the equilateral triangle, making Dipper feel uneasy when the demon let out a maniacal laugh.

The flames that surrounded Bill began swallowing him-Bill- as well, and all Dipper could describe it as was just a blue fire ball with an insane demonic triangle in it. The fire ball soon turned into a bright tint of white, as if God was banishing Bill Cipher himself. It was the brightest thing he has ever seen in the mindscape especially since the background was grey and worn out.

Dipper couldn't see anything at all because of it. He managed to look away, regaining his vision. The laugh slowly began fading away, along with the flames that surrounded him.

Dipper couldn't help but turn his attention and body to the demon, only to find out he wasn't there. He was somewhat relieved, but worried as well.

Where could the creature be now? What if it was a trick all along? He could probably be out of the mindscape and possessing Dipper's body for the matter. Dipper couldn't help but smack his hand on his forehead repeating the word stupid, idiot and plenty more scoldings because of what he'd done. 

He knew he couldn't trust Bill Cipher. He was a master of manipulation after all. How could he be so stupid to even consider trusting him and better yet, make a deal with him?! He should have already knew what Bill was up to from his previous experience. But Dipper couldn't deal with this right now, he had a more important task to do right now which was trying to find the particular demon.

Dipper scanned the mindscape around himself once more, thinking of where to begin the journey for the lost triangle. He noticed how quiet the mindscape was, wondering if Bill ever got lonely being around here. What if Bill just wanted some company? Is that why he bothered Pine Tree so much?

What?! But he's a freaking dream demon! Demons don't need friends, duh! He refocused his thoughts on what he was supposed to be doing in the first place, which was looking for the particular demon. He was scanning the mindscape once more, hoping for a sign of Bill's presence.

"Looking for someone, Pine Tree?" Bill whispered against the boy's ear, making Dipper stiffen up. Dipper didn't even dare to turn around, already knowing who was behind him.

The strange thing was that he could feel a wave of air against his left ear when the certain event happened. Dipper was very confused.

How could a triangle with no mouth have a warm wave of air? It came out of nothing, how was that even physically possible without one? The breath he felt was warm against his ear, which caused the hairs from his neck to raise up.

His ears felt hot under the pressure as well. He really wanted to know how Bill was able to do that sort of thing without a mouth, but he guessed since he was in the mindscape, Bill could do anything he wanted even without certain necessities of body parts. So he didn't even bother digging deeper into the subject.

The thing that really bothered Dipper was that the voice didn't sound like the demon's at all. I mean, it did sound like him but more like a child's voice instead. It was altered to some sort of higher pitched voice similar to that of an 11 year old boy.

Dipper knew something was very wrong. This time, the 12 year old boy had to turn around to find out who this creature was. He was startled to find out that instead of the normal triangle floating around him, it was now one of a child. He definitely was a child, and definitely looked like a human version of Bill Cipher from Dipper's presumptions.

The boy was floating off the ground of the mindscape just like the triangle usually does, and still had that pointy black hat on top of his head. He still remained to own that classy bowtie his demon form always wore. His pupils were dilated as well, but looked more of a cat's than the triangle's pupils.

He had bright gold hair that shimmered way too much for a young boy his age. His hair was very messy which was too much for Dipper's liking. It's like if Bill didn't even brush his hair at all. It didn't bother Dipper or even disgusted him, but he just hoped Bill wouldn't go to public looking like that. 

But since when has Dipper Pines ever care about looks, especially in public? Ha! It was a laugh Dipper could sure enjoy one day just to think about it.

He wore a normal shirt which was a white blouse, something that gave Bill a much more classy and original look. He was even wearing those casual shoes that those little girls wear at church.

The thing that did catch Dipper's attention was that Bill was wearing a skirt. Not those girly, frilly or silked laced skirts that Wendy and his sister always talked about, it was those black/grey plain skirts that those school girls always wore to school.

Dipper knew this since a few of the girls he knew from his school at California wore those types of clothes. One time, Mabel even begged to have one of those to wear for 3rd grade since she claimed "every girl" in her grade level wore one.

She even had a diagram and everything about it. He had to admit, Mabel was really good at persuading people, hec! Maybe she got that from Grunkle Stan! That would explain a lot. Well, not a lot but just the business part.

Funny enough, no other girl wore one that first semester as she thought she predicted, but sooner that year it caught on for it to become a trend in her school as soon as Mabel began decorating her skirts with a lot of glitter and things that perfectly described her personality.

So it practically still worked out for her at the end. He stopped dozing off as Bill floated closer to him, gazes locking in an instant.

"Whaddaya think? Fits me pretty well ay?" Bill grinned, Dipper coughing a little due to how childish the voice sounded.

Even his voice cracked. Dipper couldn't help but let out a little grin and giggle. He guessed that Bill must have inhabited a few of Dipper's traits due to the deal of receiving a soul.

Bill raised a brow, unsure of why a boy that's standing in front of an insane demon that could murder him any second was mocking him. He should be afraid, not chuckling right on front of him!

"Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?!" Bill's face turned red with anger, causing Dipper to burst out with laughter because of how Bill squeaked. Apparently the demon didn't notice the change of tone his voice now had with his new form.

Dipper rolled on the floor, gasping for air because of how much he was laughing. Bill just grunted in annoyance. Why was he laughing? Was it because of something in his new human form? Or was it because he wasn't scary enough? What could he do to make Pine Tree shut up and make him stop laughing?!

He couldn't give Dipper nightmares because of the deal they've made so that was definitely out of the question. That's when Bill wiped his frown to an incredibly large grin.

The initiation...

Pine tree will regret of ever making a mockery of Bill Cipher.

That's when Bill flew closer to Dipper, who was still having a laugh attack, and lowered himself to the floor until his feet touched the floor. He began crawling on the floor closer to Dipper. He took out his claws and pounced on Dipper as if he was his prey. 

Dipper shrieked at the sudden impact, causing him to stop laughing and lie there defenseless under the smaller boy. Bill pinned Dipper and used his right hand to hold both of Dipper's arms above his-Dipper's- head.

He observed Bill and gulped when he laid eyes on Bill's teeth. Yes. They were fangs. He was able to see Bill's tongue when Bill licked his-Bill's- lips. It looked like a snake's tongue and even swore he heard a hiss come out of his mouth.

All he could do was try to kick Bill, but surprisingly Bill tied him down with a long piece of rope. Wait! He was in the dreamscape! He could do whatever he wants here! That's right!

"Oh no no no Pine Tree!" Bill grinned, "We still need to do the ritual! It's really painful and really fun!"

R-really painful and really fun?! Oh no... He should of just tried his best not to laugh at Bill since the beginning to avoid this conflict, but alas look where he is now. It was too late anyways. All Dipper could do was continue to stare at the demon, still defenseless and trembling for the fear of what he might do to him.

"W-What do you mean ritual?" Dipper questioned nervously, trying his hardest to sound sincere and not provoke the demon.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later Pine Tree." Bill grinned, "You'll see..."

Dipper gasped at the unexpected finger digging into his chest. He was really confused when he felt the burning sensation build up inside of him.

IT HURT?! WHY DOES IT HURT?! WE'RE IN THE MINDSCAPE AREN'T WE?! IT'S NOT REAL!!! NONE OF THIS HAS TO BE REAL!!!

Dipper winced in pain as Bill started moving his finger across his chest, still struggling to break his hands free under Bill's grasp.

Bill hissed at Dipper to make him stop. Bill began mumbling some type of language, preferably Latin, under his breath, causing Dipper's anxiety to kick in even more.

HE'S CASTING A SPELL ON ME?! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!!!

"Hush Pine Tree... We're not done..." Bill whispered sweetly almost as if an angel was speaking to him instead of the demon.

Dipper tried to hold on his cries as the pain grew more and more, finger digging deeper and deeper by the second as Bill was still carving whatever he was carving on Dipper's chest.

"There! Perfect isn't it Pine Tree?" Bill grinned, proud of his latest masterpiece.

He let go of his grip on Dipper and stood up, hands on his hips admiring what he had just done to the boy. All Dipper could hear was pleased hums from Bill, sickenly to the touch. Dipper stood up as well, holding back his tears as the anger filled inside of him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! THIS WASN'T AT ALL WHAT I AGREED TO BILL!!!" He screamed, using the last bit of anger he had into his tone.

"Why don't you see for yourself kid?" Bill replied, the tone of his voice sounding cheerful which made Dipper want to rip him into shreds.

Dipper looked down and observed his chest, eyes turning huge at how severe it looked. There was blood leaking out of what looked like an eye that was carved on his chest. Beside the mark was a some sort of symbol that Dipper couldn't read.

"It says Bill just so you can know!" Bill chirped, making Dipper feel sick.

"Is it permanent?" Dipper mumbled under his breath, fingers still touching his chest, wincing as he accidentally touched the layer of skin that was freshly cut.

Bill nodded, making Dipper's eyes widen some more, hands shaking as well. Tears started flowing out of Dipper's eyes, angry at what Bill had done to his body.

How was he going to explain this to Mabel??? What if Grunkle Stan found out?! He was going to have to find a way to hide it from them, but how???

"Dont worry kid! They'll never find out!" Bill replied, Dipper getting even more irritated now that Bill is just reading his thoughts without his permission.

"How, Bill?" Dipper sighed, anxiety slowly decreasing after hearing Bill's childish voice again. "How will they not find out huh? What if Grunkle Stan barges in while I'm taking a shower and accidentally sees my, my- whatever this is!!! He'll find out sooner or later you know!!!"

The thing is, he never asked Bill if this was only permanent in the mindscape. What if it's not permanent in the real world but only in the mindscape? But then again, why would he be feeling pain again if it wasn't real? Dipper was screwed...

"And was that even necessary to go and make me one of your sculptures?!" He yelled again, Bill obviously getting annoyed.

"It's a tattoo. Well sort of, but have it as a gift from yours truly, me! And don't worry, it won't look as bad as now once a couple of days pass by, it's still adjusting to your body." Bill paused as the mindscape began trembling.

"Also, lower your voice kid, you can end up waking up Shooting Star here." Bill responded.

"What do you mean wake her up?" Dipper raised a brow, confused at Bill's reply.

"The mindscape is unstable now that we made that deal, so you better not have a fuse or this whole thing is going down.You can make enough noise to wake up both your sister and Stanford. Especially if you wake up having a heart attack." Bill chuckled a little.

Dipper stood there dumbfounded but also angry due to Bill's laughing at a serious matter that he could die any second if he engaged in blowing his top. "And why would you tell me that? Aren't you supposed to make my life horrible or something?"

"Look kid, I said I'd keep your sister safe right? And the deal practically has me bound to you which is a real bummer."

"Well from getting schizophrenia and nightmares, yeah I guess. Glad the deals working out for both of us." Dipper interrupted.

"Shush Pine Tree. Let me finish what I was saying." He snapped back. "Now as I was saying, since I'm supposed to be her "guardian angel" or something, I'm supposed to not make her get worried about you or then this whole thing is going downhill from here."

Dipper hummed at what Bill was saying, actually agreeing to his statement. "So what you're saying is that you have to protect her from the things that can be a possible threat to the deal?"

Bill nodded but then shook his head. "No no no Pine Tree. I mean yes but no."

"What is it then? You're not making any sense Bill." He frowned, clearly irritated at Bill's response.

"What I'm saying is that due to the deal, I'm supposed to give her no nightmares nor anything panic related especially when it comes to paranoia, since paranoia is also a sign of schizophrenia. She is sorta in risk of that now. And if she gets that, the deal is pretty much useless. And that means giving up my soul back to you, which is something I really need and don't want to give away. I'm very hostile when it comes to losing my things. Once it's mine, no one can have it back." Bill stopped talking and scratched his head, opening his mouth again but then rapidly closing it afterwards.

"Oh" is all Dipper could say in return. Then suddenly the whole mindscape was quiet. 

Neither Bill or Dipper bothered to open their mouth to speak. That's when finally Bill sat down besides Dipper, face immediately directed at Dipper. Dipper flinched at the sudden movement, even letting out a small squeak.

Dipper was the first one to break the silence between them and asked, "Soooo... What now?"

"Time to wake up I guess. We have a big day ahead of us Pine Tree. Better get ready for it!" Bill sighed but his voice changed to a more neutral tone.

"What do you mean we have a big day ahead of-" Dipper was caught off guard when Bill cupped his-Dipper's- cheeks, and slammed both of their foreheads together, creating a loud BANG noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on chapter 3 so I hope you guys can wait a little longer for it. Should take like 1 week because of how busy I am with school but I promise it won't be long! Buckle your seat belts because this fanfic is just getting started! All aboard the BillDip train! Woop Woop! (I'm so sorry... That was really cheesy. Forgive me XD)


	3. Special Visit from Yours Truly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Finally finished! School got me super busy but I was finally able to finish this! More chapters to come soon now that school is over!

"Wake up bro-bro! I made us breakfast!" Mabel chirped, shaking her brother back and forth rapidly.

"Ugh... Wake me up later Mabel..." Dipper groaned, causing Mabel to sigh but continue her previous action of waking her brother up.

That's when Dipper felt something ache from his chest. Oh no... The tattoo!!! Dipper immediately stood up from his bed and removed his sister's hands from his shoulders.

"I'mgoingtotherestroom!" Dipper spoke rapidly, words slurred that made it hard for Mabel to understand.

Dipper ran out the door and sped downstairs, leaving Mabel dumbstruck upstairs. He gazed at the bathroom door and ran in. He closed the door and locked it just in case.

He lifted his shirt up and faced the mirror above the bathroom sink. His fingers trembled as he laid his eyes on the mark that was previously left by the dream demon. The cut was far worse in real life than it was in the mindscape. Far worse...

How long did Bill say the pain and cut would last before officially turning into a tattoo again? Actually, I don't think he ever mentioned how long, but from guessing at the scar, maybe a week or so. This was going to be a long week.

"Heya Pine Tree!"

Dipper shrieked loud enough for everyone present in the shack to hear.

"Bill! What are you doing here?!" Dipper whispered. He looked around the bathroom but the demon wasn't there.

"Up here Pine Tree!" Bill was floating just below the ceiling.

"How are you even here Bill? It has nothing to do with the whole soul possession right?" Dipper gulped.

Dipper didn't want to discuss the tattoo thing because of how stressed he became over this event, so he just discarded the topic in his brain for a later time. He really didn't have time to deal with this since he had more important things right now that he should be worried about than a tattoo.

"Why else would I want it kid? I wouldn't just want a soul if it didn't have a purpose!" Bill lowered himself down until his feet touched the floor.

Bill was way shorter than Dipper thought. In the mindscape he was a decent height, but here he was a midget. Not literally, but he was still pretty short. He looked like he was 12 years old but his height made him look younger for some reason. Height doesn't matter with your age most times but apparently it made him look smaller and his facial features was like a baby's so he looked like he was pretty much 11 years old. Or maybe 10? I don't know.

Bill walked closer to Dipper and began dragging his fingers through Dipper's strands of hair.

"Wow Pine Tree! You sure have a lot of hair for a kid your age!" Bill commented, making Dipper's cheeks fade to a small tint of pink due to how close their faces were, way too close for Dipper's comfort.

It's good that he at least had some advantage here than in the mindscape. He doesn't like whenever they tease him for being short. Now it's Bill's turn to go through it.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess? Can you-" Dipper took a step back, "There."

He didn't know if Bill meant it as a compliment or either some sort of way to trick Dipper and catch him off guard. Either way, he stayed awake and alert.

"Oh, you're those types of kids that want their personal space ay? Well now that I'm here, you won't be getting that anytime soon kid!" He grinned, Dipper's cheeks getting pink again.

Why was he blushing?! Bill just said it out of context. Well I think it was out of context. Bill didn't mean it as something else! He just meant what he said, nothing more to it. I hope... Or did he actually mean it?! No! I have to stop thinking about this! Pull yourself together Dipper!!! You're only 12!!!

"Shhh! Keep your voice down Bill! What if they hear us?" Dipper whispered, making Bill roll his eyes.

Their gazes locked and that's when Dipper noticed Bill's right eye.

"Bill, what's wrong with your eye? It wasn't like this in the mindscape was it???" Dipper grabbed Bill's face and tilted it a direction where he could get a better glimpse of the eye.

His pupil had a yellow triangle engraved in it, making Dipper roll his eyes. It was so him to have a freaking triangle on his right eye. Way to make it obvious that you're a dream demon from the mindscape that can haunt and destroy your dreams.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bill made an exaggerated laugh.

"Oh ho ho, so sudden Pine Tree! I didn't think you'd be making the first move!" Bill joked, causing Dipper to go bright red.

"Answer the question Bill." Dipper grit his teeth ignoring the way his cheeks ignited with Bill's comment.

Bill was about to open his mouth when Dipper interrupted with "You know what, I don't even know why I bother to ask." 

"You've got to learn to stop interrupting me when I speak Pine Tree, it's really getting on my nerves." Bill frowned.

"Oh no, what are you going to do to me?" Dipper gasped sarcastically, hands on his hips.

Suddenly, Dipper's face was against the toilet, mere inches from touching the water.

"I lived long enough to know what these were Pine Tree! And I've been waiting for this opportunity to come!" Bill grinned, causing Dipper to just stay silent and squirm under his grasp.

He tried to push Bill back but his hand was holding Dipper's head in place, so he was practically stuck and somehow Bill managed to pin his legs as well. His arms were the only things that were free but his noodle arms were useless by now. He tried to hold back his cries when he felt his chest hurt again as it was being pressed against the toilet. He needed a way out. But how? His thought trailed off to another that was full of confusion.

He couldn't overpower Bill...

Even if Bill was smaller and he was more capable, he just couldn't overpower him. How could he even be that strong if he just barely got the body? He could have swore that he should have had the same strength as Dipper because of the soul, but this is Bill Cipher. He was able to inhabit his abilities that he had when he was a demon. 

But then again, Dipper was never strong, so maybe Bill was only strong because Dipper was weak at his age? But he's made so much progress in his strength, especially when he beat up Gideon and his robot. It probably just is Bill using his powers...

"You. Wouldn't. DARE," Dipper growled. Bill just laughed at his reply.

"Oh, but I would!" Bill grinned again, Dipper's face nearing the water.

Oh no... Dipper didn't want to lose this fight and definitely didn't want to smell like toilet water, especially not today. Mabel would just make fun of him again. 

But then his cut might get worse from how hard it has been pressed from the impact, and Mabel or Stan might find blood stains on his shirts, which he didn't want. He didn't know how he was going to explain all this. He just didn't want to. That's when Dipper used one of his free hands to reach the smaller child's side, tickling him with full force.

"ACK! WHAT IS THIS WEIRD SENSATION?!" Bill fell on the floor and started giggling but trying to regain his serious tone.

Just like the sock opera incident. Losing by a tickle was his weakness. Dipper was finally freed under Bill's grasp and stood up, eyes still gazing at the demon that was curled up on the floor. He saw the demon's childish angry expression and couldn't help but laugh. He took his hand out for Bill to grab but was he immediately slapped his hand.

"I can stand up by myself you know!" Bill growled, making Dipper laugh because of how Bill looked like a child that was having a temper.

The restroom got quiet as no one spoke again, but then Dipper reminded himself of Bill. How was he going to introduce him? Will Grunkle Stan and Mabel find out it's actually Bill? How will he explain this whole mess if they figured it out. He wasn't that worried about the tattoo since he could easily hide it with a couple of shirts or just some waist bandages and should be fine as long as he doesn't take off his shirt. The only problem he was worried about was Bill.

He put his hands on Bill's shoulders, grabbing the smaller child's attention.

"Look Bill, I don't know how this is going to work out with you here now, but for now we're going to have to make something up okay? Maybe even steal an eyepatch for that eye thing you got there to make it less suspicious." Dipper sighed, letting go of Bill and rubbed his hands on his face.

Bill nodded and Dipper unlocked the door carefully, head peeking out and looking both directions.

"Coast is clear, c'mon Bill!" Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and dragged him outside quietly, leading them to the forest.

"What are we doing here Pine Tree?" Bill questioned, raising a brow.

"Look, if we want Grunkle Stan to let you stay with us, we need to make it believable that I just found you helpless and in poor condition while having one of my "walks" in the forest." Dipper quoted with his fingers when he said "walks".

"Why?" Bill blurted out.

Dipper paused and looked directly at Bill.   
"Why? I'll tell you why. If I don't help you how will you guarantee Mabel's safety? I don't think the deal actually works without you being near her or something right?"

Bill gave Dipper a nod, making him continue what he was saying. "And I definitely don't want you roaming around Gravity Falls running amuck destroying the city. I'm pretty sure your powers still work here so I'm going to have to research on how to keep your powers limited."

"There's the Pine Tree I know and love!" Bill exclaimed with a sarcastic tone.

Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill's sarcasm. He let go of Bill's hand and took a step back, eyes scanning up and down on Bill's body.

"But not all my powers work here kid." Bill blurted out.

Oh shoot. Bill wasn't supposed to say that. Why did he say that?! Great... Stupid meat bag body. Why must you say things that shouldn't be said?!

"What?" Dipper paid his full attention at Bill, confused from his statement.

"What powers do you have here then?" Dipper asked, making Bill sigh.

Oh well. It's too late now...

"Well, for now, I've only been able to levitate myself and other objects." Dipper nodded and urged Bill to continue.

"I have a good amount of strength with the whole toilet incident that happened a while ago." Bill paused, Dipper's humming still continuing.

"What else?" Dipper questioned, eager to know more for the sake of the safety of his family.

"And I still have the power to enter people's dreams since I was able to go into yours and wake you up."

"But wasn't that dream before you got the body?" Dipper questioned once more.

Bill shook his head, "I don't think so Pine Tree. I'm pretty sure the deal made it obvious since I already had the body after it was made."

Dipper hummed at that. "That's it?"

"That's it." Bill replied. "Oh! Also the flames and the deals are still existent."

"Okay then. We'll continue this conversation at home. Right now we have a more important thing to do." Dipper replied, making Bill nod and agree.

Dipper opened his mouth and went back into the topic they were in before Bill mentioned his powers.

"It will be totally believable with a little dirt on your clothes and face, maybe even a couple of bruises, rips and tears as well." Dipper grinned, making Bill feel uneasy.

"P-Pine Tree, what are you going to do to me?" Bill gulped and began taking steps back as Dipper walked closer.

"AHHHH!!!!"


	4. Expedition in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter done! Next chapter should be up by the next couple of weeks, preferably two. Should be updated more now that school is over ^^

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel knocked on his bedroom door, loud enough for him to hear.

"What is it?" He replied in a grumpy tone, as if Mabel just woke him up from his sleep.

"Have you seen Dipper? I couldn't find him in the restroom and I tried calling him outside but he didn't answer. I even made breakfast and he never misses breakfast when I make it. Especially when it's glitter flavored pancakes!!! I'm kind of worried..."

The old man's door finally opened and he walked out looking like he always does, even the same stain that's always on his tank top.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" He replied.

Mabel nodded and Grunkle Stan let out a loud and long sigh.

"Put on some clothes, let's go find him." 

Mabel cheered and ran upstairs to get changed. Grunkle Stan walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~

"There! Now you look like you just ran away from a pack of wolves that tried to attack you!" Dipper chirped, while all that came out of Bill's mouth was an unsatisfied grunt.

Bill was sitting on the dirt, while Dipper just stayed standing, head nodding as he was gazing at the demon.

"Come on Bill, it's not that bad." Dipper assured, Bill still wearing his pouty expression.

"How do you know that? I've been beaten and bruised. I'm starving and I smell like crap. What do you think?" Bill questioned, adding sarcasm to his tone.

Dipper sat down beside Bill, not too close since he didn't want to provoke the demon again.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Come on Bill, it'll all be worth it after this. And if we succeed, you'll be living with us with a place to stay and things should go uphill from there."

Bill didn't reply. Dipper couldn't help but stare at the demon and notice the expression he had on his face.

"What's wrong?" Dipper questioned, making Bill just shrug.

"It's nothing kid. Just... Side effects from the whole possession thing." Bill drew his knees and folded his arms on top of them, head resting on top as well.

"Oh..."

Dipper felt like he should say or do something, but this is Bill. He doesn't need comforting and all those human emotions. He doesn't need any of those. But Dipper remembered that now this "Bill" had a soul. And that soul came with such feelings and emotions. He needed to make him feel better somehow. Even if he didn't want to, he had to try. He was really going to regret this.

Dipper scooted closer to the blonde, and wrapped one of his arms around Bill. The smaller child lifted his head up. He had a look of surprise and confusion, but immediately changed back to normal. All the brunette could do was wrap his arm a little tighter to soothe him.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll get used to it. You are a being of pure energy after all." Dipper joked and ruffled the demon's hair.

Bill smiled at that but regained his normal expression. At least he sort of felt better than before. These human emotions aren't so bad. He could get used to all this in a snap. He just hoped he could figure a way to control all these stupid emotions when he needs to.

"Come on, let's go back inside." The brunette stood up and offered his hand for Bill to grab.

Bill smiled a little and grabbed Dipper's hand and was hauled off the floor. Dipper began walking back, Bill following ahead. 

~~~~~~

The sun glimmered brightly through the woods where Mabel and Grunkle Stan were. A couple of hours passed when they began searching for Dipper which felt like days even if the sun hasn't even shown a sign of setting.

Mabel was scared that her brother might have gotten hurt while having one of his expeditions in the forest, while Grunkle Stan grew worried instead. He knew the boy must have been around here somewhere but there wasn't a track of evidence to support that theory.

"Grunkle Stan, do you think we will ever find him?" Mabel questioned, trying to sound calm and collected as she spoke.

"Of course we will. That kid is probably just asleep through here. We'll find him sweetie, I promise." Grunkle Stan assured, not knowing if he should believe the lie himself.

She smiled as Grunkle Stan ran one if his hands through her hair and ruffled it. She really needed the reassurance. She just hoped Dipper would be okay, even if this has happened a couple of times before, she was still worried. This time, he didn't take 2 hours, he took up to 4. She didn't want to think too much about it, but still let a part of her paranoia get to her.

~~~~~~

After half an hour of walking since Bill wanted to stop by a small lake and feel the cold stream of water, Dipper and Bill finally arrived at the mystery shack. They walked up to the steps and Bill rolled his eyes as the brunette kept reciting the plan to Bill. Dipper paused in his tracks, unsure if he should really do this.

"I think it's better if we just wait in the woods a little longer, right?" Dipper questioned, afraid of what to come next.

"Look kid, the quicker the better. Let's just get this over with and I promise I won't mess this up." Dipper sighed and began walking up the steps that lead to the front door.

He slowly gripped the handle, twisting it carefully as if there was a bomb behind the door that could kill us all if he wasn't careful. It was too late though since Bill got annoyed on how slow he was and just ran in without a care in the world. He headed straight to the couch and sat on it.

"This is way more comfier than I imagined. No wonder the old man lives to lie on this thing!" Bill commented, making Dipper roll his eyes.

"Bill you better get off that couch now. You're rubbing dirt all over it! Grunkle Stan is going to kill you, well ME, if he sees the couch like this!" Dipper scolded, earning a scowl from the smaller child. He got off the couch and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, obviously irritated.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bill raised a brow as Dipper began leaving the living room.

"I'm going to get you an eye patch, what does it look like to you?" Dipper replied and trailed off to the direction of the shop.

Bill couldn't help but follow him due to his curiosity. He's never really paid attention to what the shack actually had inside nor what was around it. Might as well do it now since he was going to be stuck here for a while.

"Hey Pine Tree! Look at this!" Bill chirped, as Dipper laid his eyes on what looked like a necklace made out of deer teeth. The demon placed the necklace around his neck and let out a toothy grin, sharp fangs showing as well.

He couldn't help but make a face of disgust that made Bill's cheeky smile turn into a frown.

"Wow, rude! I just thought it looked nice on me that's all! No need to tell me I look ugly." Dipper sighed at Bill's outburst.

He really didn't want to argue about this. He actually liked how it looked on Bill, but just disgusted that it was made out of animal teeth. He just didn't like the thought of an animal going through all that pain of their teeth being pulled off, dead or alive, it was still a horrifying thought for Dipper to think of.

"I just don't like the thought of these creatures being made into merchandise-and I think it looks great on you but... You know... But it's okay. It looks great on you Bill. Knock yourself out." Dipper gave a faint smile, trying to not give himself away.

Bill's expression changed into one of concern. His chest ached. What was this feeling he was feeling??? He felt... Bad? For Pine Tree?! The feeling was sympathy. He felt sympathetic for the boy. Why?! It must be the stupid soul doing this to him!!! But either way, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. It hurt him so much for some reason. These silly human emotions are really putting a number in his mind and thoughts.

"Hey, Pine Tree. I won't wear it if you... Uh, want okay?" Bill choked half through his sentence, trying not to sound like he cared.

"I never liked the thing anyways." Bill took of the necklace and placed it back on the rack, walking over to back to Dipper.

"I- Uh thanks..." Dipper replied.

"Don't sweat it kid." Bill gazed at the floor, feeling awfully awkward about this conversation, not knowing what to say or if he should even continue.

"Oh! I uh, I got the eye patch!" Dipper blurted out, handing the eye patch to the demon.

Bill stared at Dipper dumbfounded, obviously confused at what was just handed to him. Dipper realized the expression the smaller child had and playfully rolled his eyes.

"There." He commented, as he adjusted the eye patch on Bill's right eye. "Now no one should be suspicious, and if anyone asks, you were scratched by a raccoon."

"Yeesh, kid. Didn't think you hated me THAT bad." He chucked, making Dipper roll his eyes once more.

"Remember to wear it at all times, unless you need to take a shower or go to sleep. I'll figure something out."

Bill nodded, impressed on how well planned the whole event was, astounded that the brunette was even that smart.

"Now I just need to call Mabel and Grunkle Stan, and the plan should go off from there." Dipper hummed and tapped his right foot continuously, hands on his hips as well.

Dipper walked back into the living room first cautiously, making sure no one else was present that could catch him and Bill red handed. He signaled the demon to enter the premise since all was well.

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan! I'm back from the woods!" Dipper yelled, heart pounding for the fear of their reaction to seeing Bill.

He heard no reply. He yelled again but only to have no response. Dipper made his way upstairs to his and his sister's bedroom, looking for Mabel, but only to find that she wasn't there.

"Grunkle Stan?" He questioned as he walked downstairs and arrived right outside the old man's bedroom.

"Hmm. Strange. He isn't there. No one is..."

"What do we do then? Do you think they are in the woods looking for you?" Bill questioned.

"Probably." Dipper sighed and signaled Bill to follow him as he walked outside.

"Good thing it's not night right?" He whispered to himself.

Bill followed Dipper as they entered the forest once again. Dipper began yelling out Mabel and Grunkle Stan's name, hoping they could get a reply, or be heard and spotted.

~~~~~~

"Grunkle Stan! Did you hear that?! It sounded like Dipper!!!" Mabel cheered in delight and began heading to the location from where the boy's hollers were coming from.

"Mabel, wait up!" Grunkle Stan blurted out and chased after her.

Not once did Mabel look back in her tracks and all she could do was move forward. No stops, no break for fresh air or relaxation. No. She needed to see her brother NOW. 

She didn't care that she left her grunkle behind, either way, she knew he was a couple of steps behind her so she had no worries. She just wanted to see her brother and give him a taste of her mind for not consulting her about going to the forest without her permission and especially HER.

"Dipper!!!" She hollered back as loud as she could, hoping he could hear her response.

"Mabel!!!" She could hear her name being yelled back from a short distance. Her legs were burning, but she didn't care. She was already half way there.

Almost there.

Just a few steps closer...


	5. Pain is Hilarious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Grunkle Stan's long search for Dipper is finally over. Dipper reveals more of Bill's powers. Embarrassing moments from yours truly, Dipper Pines. Bill gets a hot new sexy tan too. Such a devious triangle he is. He hides no shame.

"Dipper!!!" Mabel cheered as she rushed to her brother.

"Mabel!!!" Dipper cheered back, embracing his sister's hug.

"Where the hell have you been, kid?!" Grunkle Stan screamed from a farther distance as he tried to catch up to Mabel.

"Hi Grunkle Stan..." Dipper sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

Bill just stood there in silence and watched the family rejoice while also hearing Grunkle Stan blow his top at his grandnephew.

Should he say something? Nah, it's probably best for nature to just take its course and wait for the others to notice him. HA! Who was he kidding! He loves to cause trouble! It's his job! Bill cleared his throat loud enough to gather everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Grunkle Stan eyed the blonde child and gazed back at Dipper.

"Dipper, who's that kid???" The old man raised a brow and caused Dipper to clear his throat and fix his posture.

"Oh, uh... Grunkle Stan, this is B- I MEAN WILLIAM! Hehe... Yeah. William. I saved him from these werewolves that were trying to attack him!" He was a nervous wreck. Grunkle Stan just raised a brow.

"Why yes! Hello sir! I am William but you can call me Will!" Bill smiled his toothy grin, taking out his hand to the old man waiting to be greeted back.

Dipper just face palmed at Bill's reply. For some reason, Grunkle Stan failed to notice the fangs that were clearly visible, even to Mabel which she was able to notice as well.

Grunkle Stan smiled back and shook the smaller child's hand. He didn't even bother to ask why the blonde didn't ask him if he had a last name, which was a huge save for the two boys.

Dipper was lucky that he hid Bill's tophat and bowtie back in his room, knowing that Grunkle Stan might've gotten more suspicious with the way Bill looked. Bill wasn't quite happy about it but it was better than getting the bowtie and tophat dirty instead.

"Stanford Pines, but you can call me Grunkle Stan!" He ruffled the blonde's hair which made Bill return a fake smile, obviously irritated that this was the same man that interfered with his plans 30 years ago, and also at the way the old man played with his hair.

"Nice to meet you, Grunkle Stan!" Bill smiled, trying his hardest not to rip that man to shreds with his bare hands right now.

"So, how did you end up in the woods, Will?" Mabel questioned suspiciously, knowing something was not right.

She walked closer to Bill and looked him straight in the eye. She noticed the eye patch and raised her brow. "How did you get the eye patch? Did you lose your eye from an accident or a vicious attack?! Where are you from??? Do you live here in Gravity Falls??? I don't think I've ever seen someone like you before, huh? How did you-"

"Woah, Mabel. I think you should stop asking the kid questions. He obviously can't answer them all at once. We can ask him all those questions later. For now, let's get to the shack and get him cleaned up." Grunkle Stan interrupted.

They all began walking back to the shack, however, got a little lost when they encountered a small group of gnomes. 

~~~~~~

When they finally arrived at the shack, the sun was already setting.

"Woah!!! Did you see the way Will kicked that gnome's butt hundreds of feet?! THAT WAS SO COOL!!! How did you learn to do that Will???" Mabel cheered and jumped in front of Bill, making him stop in his tracks.

Her big cheeky smile made her teeth show and her braces glimmer.

"Practice." Bill replied smugly, making Dipper roll his eyes.

"We're here." Dipper walked up to the door and held it open for everyone else to come in.

"Ladies first." Dipper commented directly to Mabel, and she happily skipped inside, Grunkle Stan walking in after her.

Bill stopped walking and put his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Ladies first, Pine Tree." Bill grinned, making Dipper grunt and grit his teeth.

He didn't want to make a scene and definitely didn't want Grunkle Stan to yell at him for treating their "guest" like that. He decided to just let this one slide and walked inside while Bill held the door for him. The demon finally went inside and shut the door, following Pine Tree to the living room.

"So what now Grunkle Stan?" Dipper questioned, still staring at the old man sitting on the recliner.

"Hmm? Oh! Give the kid some clothes that he can use after he takes a bath, okay?" Grunkle Stan informed, making Dipper grunt silently and walk upstairs, Bill not far behind.

The brunette and blonde arrived upstairs to the room that his and his twin shared. Dipper walked over to where the shelves were and opened it to reveal a pile of his clothes. He scanned the cabinet and moved his hands around it rapidly. Finally, he found the right clothes and threw it at Bill's direction.

"What's this?" Bill raised a brow, clothes in hand.

"It's the clothes you are going to wear from now on," He replied. "Also, you have to take a shower since you stink." Dipper demanded while covering his nose.

"ME? You don't smell so nice either Pine Tree. Do YOU even take a shower at all?" Bill barked back, earning a groan from the brunette.

"Okay look, if you take a shower I promise I will take one too. Just please try to not set anything on fire while you are in there. Got it, Bill?"

Bill nodded, "But, you have to go in with me. You have to teach me these dumb human needs you people do or then I will probably end up dead by next week."

Dipper sighed in protest. "No I am not Bill. You can surely take a shower all on your own without any of my help. You are "all knowing" aren't you? And does it look like I'd care if you'd die? I would be the happiest boy in the world if you did end up dying early enough to end all this madness."

Bill snarled but didn't answer and stomped out the door. Dipper rolled his eyes and continued searching for his clothes. Bill found the restroom and stumbled inside. He set his clothes beside the sink counter and stripped his clothes. He got into the bathtub carefully and closed the curtain.

'How do these humans turn on the shower again?' Bill thought as he observed the 2 knobs in front of him. He turned one of the knobs all the way and waited until he felt the water pour down onto him.

He expected to feel warm water but instead he felt a burning sensation rise up on his skin that hurt like hell. His skin ached to the touch as he just told there, confused. His skin became more agitated as the water grew hotter and hotter.

"Ow." He winced in pain but giggled in response. His skin became a dark shade of red, but Bill just stood there wanting more.

From upstairs, Dipper could feel a pain in his gut, knowing something must of been going wrong with Bill downstairs. He ran downstairs and burst into the restroom. Mist and fog covered the room as he stepped in. He could barely even see anything. All he heard was laughs and cries of pain from the boy in the shower.

"Bill?! What the hec did you do?!" Dipper panicked and ran to the bathtub, turning the knob around, stopping the boiling hot water.

"PAIN IS HILARIOUS!" The blonde laughed, holding back his cries that he so desperately needed to release.

As the fog started clearing up, Dipper was able to catch a better glimpse of the demon. His body looked like a tan gone wrong, or worse yet, a really bad sunburn from staying out in the sun too long at the beach.  
He actually looked like Satan himself because of how red his skin was. He could of sworn he saw horns on Bill too.

Blush soon entered his face as he noticed that he was staring at the smaller boy's naked body. He averted his eyes and grabbed a towel. He threw the towel at the blonde and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Jesus Christ Bill! Put the towel on! We'll deal with this upstairs okay!" The brunette demanded, trying his hardest not to reveal how worried he was or even sound like he cared for the demon. 'The way his body was so slim and perfect- UGH!!! STOP THIS DIPPER!!!' Dipper grunted at his weird body hormones starting to work up again.

"Pine Tree you know I can read minds, right?" Bill chuckled and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"How come you didn't tell me this last time?!" Dipper's blush reddened.

Pine Tree sure is fun to mess with. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Bill replied with a smirk.

Dipper could tell even if he had covered his eyes. The demon isn't that hard to figure out. He could deal with this with no biggy. He isn't a handful,right?

"You can look now." Bill reminded and Dipper took his hands away from his face, eyes finally opening.

"Okay, let's go get you fixed up." They walked upstairs silently and closed the door. Dipper observed Bill's half naked body (towel still around his waist of course) and hummed.

"Okay, it looks really bad. I don't even know how you're still alive. Those are like really bad 2nd degree burns. But I am guessing you survived since you are half demon, right?" Dipper questioned as he continued observing the smaller child while walking around him.

"Well I am actually a full demon, Pine Tree. But I am guessing since this meatsack is new and all, it's still getting used to all these "human things". So I think I should gain my full demon powers by 6 years, which is bullshit!" Bill hissed as he kicked the corner of the bed with his foot.

"Language, Bill!" Dipper scorned. "Okay, so anyways, what you are saying is that your body needs to grow and gain enough strength until it can handle all of your powers right?"

Bill nodded, "Correctomundo, my sweet sapling! You're not as dumb as I thought you were, Pine Tree!" Bill grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"So that means you'll gain all your powers when you turn... 18..." Dipper whispered to himself, trembling at the thought of an all powerful demon ruling the world at just 18.

How was he going to be able to put a stop to the demon once he gains all of his powers?! He wouldn't have enough time to research now that he had to take care of his worst enemy. 

Bill would probably spy on him and destroy all his work when he wasn't looking or try to change some of the information to a curse or something. Should he consult Grunkle Stan about this? No, it would probably be too risky and he'd be in a lot of trouble for this whole mess.

Would Mabel be an option? Definitely not. He did not want to drag her into his mess or get her into any danger. But she's safe in Bill's hands isn't she? Yeah, it's part of their deal after all. He manipulated him to make the deal though. It was practically cheating.

"I see you care deeply about your sister, hmm Pine Tree? How about we make another deal?" Bill grinned, hearing a sound of hesitation from the taller boy.

"I-No. I am not falling for anymore of your tricks Cipher. I am done being your puppet. I'm in charge now!" Dipper growled and stared the demon right in the eye, only hearing him scoff in return.

"Oh sure! You're definitely in charge, master! I'll kneel and kiss your feet to show you my gratitude!" He continued laughing.

Dipper snarled. He was really getting on his nerves. This demon was sure one pain in the ass. Dipper let out a whimper as he was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Now listen here, kid! I'm the one in charge! I've always been since day 1! One more peep from you and you'll have it coming, boy! Now be a good Pine Tree and obey your master!" Bill grinned while Dipper squirmed and struggled to be let out of the smaller boy's grip.

Dipper should probably keep his mouth shut for now until Bill let's him go. It's for the best not to irritate the demon even more. All of a sudden, Bill's towel that was around his waist fell down.

Dipper gazed at the lower half of the boy's body for a split second only to figure out what happened. He averted his eyes again as his cheeks burned in a bright pinkish/reddish tone.

Bill continued to eye Dipper, even if his bare skin was showing, he still had him pinned to the wall. Dipper just gulped and kept his eyes closed shut. He felt tense and nervous as to what Bill might do to him this time.

As soon as Bill let go of Dipper, the brunette let out a gasp of air, not knowing that he was holding his breath the whole time. He still kept his eyes shut, afraid that he might lay eyes on the smaller boy's nude body again.

"Open your eyes." Bill demanded, making Dipper feel hesitant.

What if Bill was still naked? He definitely did not want to see that again. Well, not this early. 'SHUT UP DIPPER! STOP THINKING THESE IMPURE THOUGHTS!!! YOU'RE JUST A KID! A 12 YEAR OLD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!' Dipper thought, blush reddening by the second.

After a few seconds, he finally opened his eyes. He made a sigh of relief as he gazed upon the demon that was now fully clothed. How did he not hear the boy change?

He changed way too quick too. Maybe he was just deaf over the sound of his heart beating so loud. Either way, Dipper relaxed and walked to his bed where his clothes were.

"Your burn marks are going away. It looks like you have fast healing powers. Regeneration is very useful you know, Bill." Dipper commented and grabbed hold of his clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Please please please don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, Bill. I swear to god I will have to start using holy water if you don't behave." Dipper walked out of the room and closed the door.

The demon could hear the brunette's steps fading away, guessing that Dipper already made it all the way down. Bill walked over to Dipper's bed and lied down. He stared at the roof silently and smiled weakly.

This isn't so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 coming soon! :)


	6. Demons Need Attention Too, Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is slowly becoming a clingy demon and Mabel just sees it as some cute little habit. Dipper is obviously not amused. Not to mention the weird incident that happened before they went monster hunting.

Dipper finished taking a shower and walked back upstairs. He noticed that Mabel was already in her bed and Bill was apparently in his. He walked quietly when he entered the room, afraid of waking his sister or Bill up.

Dipper sighed. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor then." He grabbed an extra pillow from his bed and placed it on the floor. Bill heard Dipper, well felt his presence, and eyed him to see what he was doing. "Psst. Pine Tree!" Bill whispered.

Dipper was startled but managed to hold back his yelp. He wondered how the demon managed to hear him if he was being as quiet as possible. But then again, he was a demon so he didn't really bother to ask how he had really good hearing skills. "What do you want, Bill?" Dipper questioned.

"What are you doing?" The blonde questioned as he sat up, raising a brow. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to sleep." Dipper replies back in an annoyed tone.

Bill floated and sat beside the brunette to get his full attention. "Sleep with me~" He cooed in a whisper. Dipper rolled his eyes because of what the younger boy was trying to do. "No. I'm fine sleeping on the floor. Now you go to sleep instead and leave me alone." He replied back.

The demon pouted and wrapped his arms around the boy's arm and began pulling him towards the bed. "Sleep. Now." Bill demanded, making Dipper groan and roll his eyes. "Ugh. Fine."

He stood up and began walking towards the bed. Bill smiled and lied back in bed, Dipper doing the same. "Goodnight Bill." He said as he adjusted himself on the bed.

What in the world?! He just said goodnight to a demon?! Man... This is really changing him isn't it.. Maybe he should start covering himself in holy water. Bill is probably using his magic to make him say that.

"Goodnight Pine Tree~" Bill purred as he wrapped his arms around Dipper and held him tight, just like Mabel does with her stuffed animals. Dipper became flustered and blushed a little at the sudden action. "B-Bill?! What are you-"

"Shh Pine Tree. Just go to sleep." Bill interrupted and Dipper kept his voice shut after that. Bill's voice felt like sugar and honey mixed together into a sweet embrace of safeness and it was so soothing. It made Dipper feel safe and weary at the same time, and he sooner began dozing off to sleep.

~~~~~~

The next morning was a surprisingly good one, and by that he meant that there was no Bill destroying the world or causing chaos. No, instead he was actually downstairs eating breakfast with Stan and Mabel, which looked pretty normal so they must've not found out who he is yet.

Which reminded him that he should really research that spell of capturing a demon and limiting their powers to make them useless. Something about a devil's trap making the entity useless and weak to escape. Having them like some sort of pet, or a bird without wings to fly, making freedom impossible as Dipper likes to call it.

"Hey guys," Dipper greeted them as he rubbed his eyes and sat down, preferably next to Mabel since he didn't really want to be close to Bill at the moment.

Mabel gave him a big smile after she finished taking in a mouthful of eggs and waffles. "Morning Dip!" She smiled some more and continued eating her food. He raised a brow as he saw her consume her food, not knowing how she was able to eat that much and not choke or gain weight.

"Morning Sis and Grunkle Stan. And uh... Will." He replies back while looking at each one when he mentioned their names. When he looked at Bill, Bill just grinned and took a bite of his waffle. "These waffles are delicious, Grunkle Stan. I can't believe you still don't have your own cooking show." Bill complimented, earning a chuckle from the old man. "I like this kid." Grunkle Stan commented, obviously growing a liking to the kid already.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and continued looking down at the wooden surface of the table. Mabel noticed that her brother was acting a little more off than usual and raised a brow. She stopped eating and turned her head to Dipper. "Aren't you gonna eat bro-bro?" She questioned, concerned since he's never declined breakfast before.

Dipper picked his head up a little too quick which made Mabel suspicious. "I- Um. I'm fine. Just not hungry." He lied. Mabel just raised her brow even more and knew something was up.

She put her hand on Dipper's shoulder and looked at him with a face of concern. "Tell me what's up bro." She told him and he just looked at her a little nervous. 'Well, first of all, there's a demon in the room with us and it just happens to be our new roommate Will... Which is actually Bill in disguise and it was sort of my fault that he managed to be brought into the real world in a body. Yeah. I'm sure you'll know why I don't want to tell you all this.' He thought and heard Bill let out a small snicker, knowing he must of been reading his thoughts again.

Dipper knew he had to stall and Mabel was just there giving him the face of 'spit it out already' and sighed. "I accidentally ate all your summerween candy." He blurted out, hoping she would buy it.

Mabel retreated her hand back to her and gasped. "What?! Dipper! That was MY summerween candy! I can't believe you did that!" She yelled at him angrily but not as angry as he would of thought she would be. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't be mad at me Mabel. I didn't mean it. I thought it was mine." He informed her, still surprised she wasn't at his throat right now.

Mabel just pouted some more and began eating her waffles and eggs again, ignoring Dipper. Grunkle Stan didn't want to get involved so he just turned off the stove when he finished cooking, cleaned up and left.

Bill obviously saw the tension between them and decided to chime in after he finished his food. "Sooooo... I guess I'll just leave you two alone." He commented as he got up and placed his plate on the sink. Mabel forgot he was here and also didn't want him to be uncomfortable in his new home.

"Wait, Will! Ignore what just happened. Let's just have a fun day today! Just the three of us!" She smiled wide as she pulled both Dipper and Bill into a hug. Dipper smiled a little and Bill just had a blank expression.

Mabel picked up after herself and dragged the two outside the kitchen. "What should we do for today? Some classic monster hunting?" She suggested but then noticed Dipper was still in his sleeping clothes. "Psst. Dipper, go get changed." She demanded and he nodded.

He trotted upstairs and grabbed his clothes from the cabinet. He began changing but froze when he heard the door open behind him. "Geez Mabel, I thought you could hold your horses," He scoffed as he continued taking off his shirt. He didn't hear a reply and got a little nervous but he still didn't turn around to face the person or thing that just entered the room.

"Uhhh... Mabel? Will? T-This isn't funny you know. If you're trying to scare me good luck trying because you just failed," He said again, really afraid when he didn't hear any response. After he took off his shirt, he clenched to it tight against his chest and didn't move, afraid that it might of been something else.

He heard a whisper that sounded like it said his name and his heart began beating fast. He thought he was going to regret turning around and get stabbed by someone or something but when he did, he saw no one there. He sighed with relief and loosened his grip on his shirt. The door was still slightly open, so that meant he wasn't just imagining things.

'Maybe Bill used his powers to try and scare me or something?' He thought and got a little angry on how Bill just tried to scare him like that. He could of gotten a heart attack! Dipper finished changing and went back downstairs, journal tucked by his side.

"Finally! You've been taking ages! Now let's go and discover!" Mabel said excitedly as she went towards the door that led to outside.

Bill soon followed after her and Dipper walked behind them a little slower than usual, still thinking about the incident. He wanted to talk to Bill about it but Mabel was there so he didn't want to risk it. He should just wait until she was distracted so he could talk to Bill in private. After all, they are going to explore in the woods so there should be a lot of available opportunities to do so. He still needed more evidence to see if he wasn't just imagining things and being paranoid again but he felt absolutely positive that he wasn't. He just needed to consult Bill about this... 

~~~~~~ 

After a whole 3 hours of monster hunting, Dipper called it a day and the 3 all walked back to the shack, tired, muscles aching, and hungry. "What a day!" Dipper said as he walked upstairs, Mabel and Bill not far behind. "I'm so exhausted. I'm gonna take a nice warm shower to relieve the pain." Mabel informed as she grabbed her clothes and skipped downstairs. 

Bill just fell on the floor because of how tired he was which caught Dipper off guard. "Oh my god, Bill! Are you okay?" Dipper questioned while he kneeled down to see if Bill was still alive. Bill picked up his head which caused his forehead to hit Dipper's and caused both of them to hiss. "Ow! What the heck Bill! What did you do that for?!" Dipper winced and rubbed his forehead. He sat cross legged a few feet away from Bill to avoid any more surprise attacks. 

"How am I supposed to know how to control these awkward spasms?!" Bill barked back and lied back down on the floor. "It hurts. I'm tired. My bones hurt. And this useless piece of crap won't let me go what I want!" Bill complained. He honestly doesn't know how humans can even handle doing this every day and the pain is insufferable. He'd rather die than feel this hell. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and smacked Bill on the head. "Language Bill," He scolded. Bill sat up slowly and groaned. "What's wrong now, Bill?" Dipper sighed as he saw Bill stand up and walk closer to him. "My back hurts Pine Tree." He pouted. 

"So? What do you want me to do?" He replied annoyed. Bill plopped himself on top of Dipper's lap and relaxed. "Bill, get off." Dipper demanded and Bill just mumbled something Dipper couldn't comprehend. 

Dipper tried to get bill off but he was as hard as a rock. That and he fell asleep as well. "Dangit Bill." Dipper sighed and slowly moved himself, with Bill still sleeping on top of his laps, back towards the shelf so he could sleep as well. 

Mabel finished taking a shower and went upstairs, only to be welcomed by two sleepy birdies lying on top of each other. "Cute!" She said as she grabbed the camera and took a picture of them. Dipper woke up to the sound of a click and a bright flash of light, sitting up fast soon after. 

"Agh?! Mabel? Warn me next time, gosh..." He hissed and mumbled a bit, rubbing his eyes and groaned when he felt some sort of dead weight on him. He looked below him to see Bill napping and hugging him, groaning once more and just wished this could end. "If you love I'll give you nightmares for weeks," the demon murmured, growling a bit as he clenched onto the boy tighter than before. 

Dipper just sighed and sat there for a few minutes, letting Mabel take as many pictures as she wanted since he didn't want to wake and upset Bill. "One more picture and it break that camera kid..." He warned, making the girl frown and fake pout. She put away her camera and sat beside the two, sighing. 

"I'm going to Paz's for the rest of the day. You two lovebirds seem busy enough~" She teased and booped her brother's nose with her finger, heading downstairs soon after. "Be safe!" He yelled out, grunting in disappointment since he was left with this monster alone. Well, not counting grunkle Stan. "Bill, can you get off me now? I sorta wanna watch TV and all." He told him, moving a bit. 

Bill mumbled something Dipper couldn't understand but forgot about it as soon as the blonde sat up and groaned. "Fine." He replied as he stood up slowly, Dipper doing the same. "Thanks. If you need anything I'll be downstairs." He told him as he was about to head out the door until he was stopped by the demon. "I never said I wasn't coming with." He said as he walked downstairs, Dipper just rolling his eyes. 

Dipper and Bill were lying on the couch, watching TV, Ducktective to be exact, before Dipper soon fell asleep and Bill eventually got up to make himself a snack. "I swear, Pine Tree never has any good food around here." He frowned as he continued skimming through the many cabinets in the kitchen, eyes lighting up as he laid eyes on a bag of doritos. 

"Don't mind if I do," he smiled, grabbing the bag and a soda from the fridge, heading back to the living room and sat on the floor. He opened the bag of chips and soda, turning his head to the side to see if the brunette was still asleep. "He sure loves to sleep.." he simply said before paying his attention to the TV screen. 

~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, Dipper woke up in a weird landscape surrounding him. "Huh? Where am I?" He questioned as he began walking around, noticing a few things he could recollect from his memories. Not to mention the familiar place that looked like the shack and a few doors outside the place. Was he in the mindscape? It sure felt like he was. 

But why though? He continued walking, entering the shack to see a few doors that read, 'Wendy, School Memories, Nightmares, and many more.' There was this one door that gathered his interest which said something about 'Future Destiny' or something like that. Obviously, he was curious to know what it was and entered, gasping in awe at what was inside of it. 

"Woah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big danger is coming. Be warned everyone. Things aren't going to be pretty in future upcoming chapters. ((Also sorry for a short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys.))


End file.
